Sakura One Half
by Delphine Pryde
Summary: Dragon Lance/ Ranma 1/2 crossover. Ranma and his twin sister, Sakura, just joined the War of the Lance thanks to a scroll.
1. Crashed Reunion

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonlance or Ranma ½

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonlance or Ranma ½.

Author's Note: Most of the Ranma ½ series is the same, curses, etc. only one character difference, Sakura Saotome, Ranma's twin sister.

Sakura ½

Chapter One: Crashed Reunion

Our setting is an old styled inn room. Placed on the room's bed are two figures; a boy and a girl, no older then seventeen. The boy is Ranma Saotome and the girl is his twin sister, Sakura. Ranma has ebony black hair pulled into a mid length braid. He is dressed in a red, Chinese style shirt and baggy black pants. Sakura hardly resembled her twin in looks. She had hair from her high ponytail falling in waves of gold silk and two blue barrettes, one on each side of her head. She wore a blue Chinese shirt and white baggy pants.

Two pairs of sapphire blue eyes blinked open. In union the twins sat up. "Where are we?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"I don't think it's the Tendo's, that's for sure," said Ranma.

Anyone else waking up in a strange bed would have freaked but not the Saotome twins. The two of them had seen, touched, and heard the abnormal enough times to handle things calmly. While Ranma puzzled where they were, Sakura puzzled how they had gotten there. "That's it!" she cried in triumph.

"What?" asked Ranma, startled at her outburst.

"Do you remember what Kunou said before we blacked out?"

"You mean besides all that poetic mumbo jumbo? Mmm…"

_A brown-haired boy welding a bokken, a wood sword, opened an old scroll. "A spell to banish an evil sorcerer," crackled Tatewaki Kunou, "justice has found a punishment fitting."_

"That scroll he was holding!"

Sakura nodded. "Right, I think it was a spell of some kind. It probably sent us into another world or something." She paused, tilted her head, and remarked, "You know, I'd really like to find out where he gets all his stuff…maybe Nabiki."

Ranma sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I'd like to say that it's impossible and couldn't ever happen but you always turn out right."

"Not always," she mummered," there was that one time when I was wrong about where you had landed via Akane airways." Standing up, Sakura headed for the room's door. She paused when Ranma stayed sitting on the bed. "Come on," she said, "We won't find out anything staying right here."

He grinned as he joined her. "Since when did you start to take the initiative?"

"Since a twin brother of mine beat it into me," she responded.

The two laughed, trying to use humor to cover their fear. Together they left the room and followed the sound of music and a woman's voice.

"The grasslands are endless,And summer sings on, And Goldmoon the princessLoves a poor man's son.

Her father the Chieftain Makes long roads between them:The grasslands are endless, and summer sings on.

The grasslands are waving,The sky's rim is gray,The Chieftain sends RiverwindEast and away,

To search for strong magicAt the lip of the morning,The grasslands are waving, the sky's rim is gray.

O Riverwind, where have you gone?O Riverwind, autumn comes on.I sit by the riverAnd look to the sunrise,But the sun rises over the mountains alone.

The grasslands are fading,The summer wind dies,He comes back, the darknessOf stones in his eyes.

He carries a blue staffAs bright as a glacier:The grasslands are fading, the summer wind dies.

The grasslands are fragile,As yellow as flame,The chieftain makes mockeryOf Riverwind's claim.

He orders the peopleTo stone the young warrior:The grasslands are fragile, as yellow as flame.

The grassland has faded,And autumn is here.The girl joins her lover,The stones whistle near,

The staff flares in blue lightAnd both of them vanish:The grasslands are faded, and autumn is here."

The twins entered a room filled with people, all of whom were staring at the silver-gold haired woman who had just finished singing. "Oh, you're awake," said a red-haired, green-eyed woman, the only one to notice them. "I'm Tika Waylan, I found you both unconscious in the forest and brought you here to the Inn of the Last Home." She tipped her head in a way that reminded Sakura of kind Kasumi Tendo. "You didn't get into trouble with bandits now did you?"

"Just a bumbling idiot, soon to be a very dead, bumbling idiot when I get home," Sakura remarked darkly. She then smiled at the kind woman. "Thank you for your help. "I'm Sakura Saotome and this is my twin brother."

"Ranma Saotome," he said, bowing, before speaking the words that had caused him so much trouble in the past, "Sorry about this."

Before Tika could respond a voice snarled across the room, "Blasphemy!"

A rather drunken man stumbled to stand up. "That's High Theocrat Hederick," Tika whispered to them. "Be wary," she warned before disappearing into another room.

On alert, Ranma and Sakura watched as Hederick tried to take a blue staff from the singing woman. Her tall dark-haired companion pushed the man away and he fell right into the inn's roaring fire in its stone place. He screamed as his clothes caught on fire and ran around in frenzy. Sakura started to rush over to help him but was held back by her brother. "It's already taken care of," is all he said.

True to his word the fire was put out and the man healed by one swing of the blue staff by a short, pointy-eared kid. Curious, Sakura stretched out her senses, studying the staff with her mind. To her shock the staff did not resist by welcomed her probe. Warmth and foreign power encompassed her. Then all of a sudden she was back in her own body; Ranma had pulled her back using their twin bond. "No time for that," Ranma mummered in answer to her unspoken question, "We've got trouble."

In an almost panic, Tika rushed to them. Handing them the packs holding their stuff, she dragged them over to a bearded man with lovely almond eyes, similar in shape to Sakura's. "You've got to get out of here, Tanis!" Tika gasped out in between breaths. "The whole town's been hunting for that staff! Those hooded men told the Theocrat they'd destroy Solace if they caught someone harboring the staff. The townspeople will turn you over to the guards!"

"But it's not our staff!" the man, Tanis, protested.

"Do you think they'll believe you!" Tika wrung her hands. "Look!"

Ranma and Sakura exchanged looks that told the other the confusion they felt. Shouts drew the twins' attention back to Tanis and Tika. "The guards are coming!" Tika exclaimed.

Tanis rose. "We'll have to go out through the kitchen."

"Yes!" She nodded. "They won't look back there yet. But hurry. It won't take long to surround the place."

She then hurried to the kitchen door, twins in tow. Tanis and a group of others followed. The man looked at the twins in puzzlement. "This is Sakura and Ranma. They're stranger here and might be imprisoned just for that, please take them with you," Tika begged.

"Get the kender here and you have yourself a deal," Tanis said.

As she left the half-elf (as they later found out) introduced them quickly to the others. First was the knight Sturm Brightblade with brown hair and a long sweeping mustache. Then the old dwarf Flint Fireforge, the twins Caramon and Raistlin, Caramon brown-haired and strong, Raistlin white-haired, gold-skinned, gold-eyed with hour glass pupils, dressed in red robes and carrying a staff; there was the beautiful singer Goldmoon and her companion Riverwind, and finally Tasslehoff Burrfoot the kender (though they didn't know what a kender was.)

Soon they were all rushing through the kitchen and at the exit, which were nothing more than a hole cut in the floor. A rope hung from a limb above the hole and dropped to the ground. "Ah!" exclaimed Tas, laughing. "Here the ale comes up and the garbage goes down." He then swung out onto the rope and down easily.

"I'm sorry about this," Tika apologized to Goldmoon, "but it is the only was out of here."

"I can climb down a rope," Goldmoon said and smiled, "Though I admit it has been many years."

Both she and Riverwind descended down. The Saotome twins were next. Ranma jumped onto the rope and down effortlessly. "Show off," Sakura muttered before following her brother.

She made it to the ground and joined the others. The mage Raistlin didn't even use the rope, he just floated down with the crystal on his staff glowing brightly. As his feet touched the ground, Raistlin stumbled forward but he did not fall, for much to the other's surprise, Sakura caught him, moving so fast that it had seemed she had disappeared and reappeared at Raistlin's side. He stared coldly into her eyes, trying to intimidate her. He didn't frighten her, for Sakura had been through too much to fear a nasty look. "I don't need your help," he growled.

His angry comment didn't even faze her; in fact it made her want to know him even more. As a martial artist she was used to facing challenges and what Ranma called her foxside couldn't resist them.

Once he was steady, Sakura pulled back, a mischievous smile on her face. "You shouldn't frown so much," she told him, "it might get stuck that way."

Tas and Flint (who had just climbed down) started laughing only to be shut up by Raistlin's evil glare. Finishing his decent, Caramon gave them a confused look, which prompted Tas to giggle. As Sakura passed by them, Flint whispered, "Careful, lass, that you don't make an enemy."

She winked and gave a lopsided grin. "I know what I'm doing."

"For your sake, I hope so," he said, gruffly.

Ranma grabbed her arm a pulled her to the side. "What is wrong with you!" he whispered furiously. He peered suspiciously at her. "You're not letting your youko side take control are you?"

"Of course not!" she protested. "I still remember what happened last time."

"Good," he said with relief, "that's the last thing we need."


	2. Whoops!

Sakura ½

Sakura ½

Chapter Two: Whoops!

By Delphine

The two joined the rest (Tanis and Sturm had made it down). Tanis told them they were going to hideout at Tika's house. Sakura noticed the rope burns on his hands and made a mental note to take a look at them later to keep them from getting infected, Dr. Tofu had taught her well.

So they walked, watching for any danger with Tas in the lead as the guide and Sturm last, bringing up the rear. It was dark and hard to see, but it didn't effect Ranma or Sakura. Ranma for his attention to detail and trained senses, Sakura for the fact that she could see in the dark and all her senses were heightened. If the others could see through the blackness they would have noticed Sakura's eyes had gone liquid gold with slit pupils. Tanis could of course, what with his elf eyes but he didn't even glance at her and so did not notice.

"I think we're here," Ranma said.

Indeed, Tas was standing in front of an open doorway, smiling. "Come in," he said, playing host.

"'Come into my parlor,' said the spider to the fly," Sakura quoted. Ranma gave her a funny look. "What? I thought it was appropriate."

"I don't even want to know…"

Eventually they all found a place to sit (or stand) in the little house. Goldmoon sat in a chair, Riverwind stood by her, Sakura stood by Tanis, Raistlin stirred up a fire, Ranma and Caramon stood at the window _and_ kept watch, and Sturm and Tas stood. Without asking Sakura forced Tanis to sit and pulled out her medical kit from her bag. "Better let me take a look at those burns," she said.

He held out his hands, palms up, and gave her a inquiring look as she pulled out a bottle of disinfection spray. Popping off the cap, she said, "This might sting," before spraying onto the burns.

"What is that?" Tanis asked, wincing at the promised sting.

The others looked onto her in wonder. "It disinfects the wound," she said, as she pulled out bandages.

"Wow!" Tas cried. "That's neat, is it some kind of magic potion, Raistlin can you make one too?"

"It's not magic, kender," Raistlin rasped, annoyed.

_Speaking of magic…_ "Goldmoon, do you know how the blue crystal staff healed the man?" Sakura asked.

"No." She faltered. "I-I haven't had it very long."

"May I please see it?" she asked.

Goldmoon nodded and handed it to her. Carefully, Sakura took the staff and touched Tanis' burned and bleeding hands with it. The staff began to glow blue and just as she had expected the wounds on his hands were healed until not even a scar remained. "True healing!" Tanis said, awe in his voice.

Before Sakura could hand the staff back to Goldmoon, Raistlin spoke up. "If I might examine it?"

The woman nodded and Sakura handed the staff to him. As soon as the mage touched the staff there was a bright flash of blue light and a crackling sound. Raistlin jerked back, crying out in pain and shock. Caramon jumped forward, but his brother stopped him. "No, Caramon," Raistlin whispered hoarsely, wringing his injured hand. "Neither of the ladies had anything to do with that."

"What is it then?" Tanis asked in exasperation. "A staff that heals and injures at the same time?"

"It merely know its own," Raistlin licked his lips, his eyes glittering.

Sakura saw where the conversation was going. "It has something to do with the person doesn't it?" she asked, handing the staff back to Goldmoon.

"Very good," he said, as if he was praising a dog and not a human. "Only those of simple goodness, pure in heart"-his sarcasm was biting-"may tough the staff. It is truly a sacred staff of healing, blessed by some god. It is not magic. No magic objects that I have heard about have healing powers."

"Hush!" ordered Tasslehoff, who had taken Caramon's place. "I hear someone."

Sakura took the opportunity to put her medical kit back in her pack and pulled out a mirror. "This really isn't the time to start primping," Ranma said as he caught sight of her mirror. "Wait a minute isn't that the mirror Cologne gave you?"

She nodded. "It's a magic mirror that will show me what I want to know within limits and I have to ask it in a rhyme."

"A rhyme?"

Sakura thought for a moment and proceeded to ask the mirror her question. "Mirror, mirror in my hand, show me what creatures near us stand." She received funny looks from everyone. "What? I'll have you know it's not easy to come up with a rhyme."

"What does your mirror see?" Raistlin spoke up, coming to look over her shoulder. She blushed slightly at the close proximity of the mage.

In the glassy surface appeared sickening monsters searching houses. The warning had come to late for they were already upon the house they were at. The others shrank in the shadows, but no Sakura, she waited for the goblins. "Oh, ho! Well if it isn't one of those foreigners…and a pretty one at that," slobbered on of them.

The two approached the placid looking girl. As soon as they came in arm's length, Sakura attacked. Before they could react, she had on of them on the ground using a shoulder flip. Putting his head between her feet she snapped his neck. The other goblin was bashed by a fragile looking hand on his temple so hard that it killed him on impact. Only after the fight was finished did the others approach the not even winded Sakura.

"Dead?" asked Tanis as Caramon bent over them, examining them as best he could.

"Can't tell," Caramon muttered, "too dark."

"I can help with that," said Raistlin, holding his own staff forward. "_Shirak_." The crystal ball atop of is staff flared into light.

Now Caramon was able to get a better look. "Well they're dead alright." The big man looked over at Sakura. "You ruffed them up a bit too much, sweetheart."

The girl blushed. "Sorry…" Guilt that she had let her fox side influence her too much plagued her.

"Well, that's torn it," Tanis said, grimly. "We've murdered two more of the Theocrat's guards. He'll have the town up in arms. Now we can't just lie low for a few days-we've got to get out of here! And you two"-he turned to the barbarians-"had better come with us."

"Wherever we're going," muttered Flint, irritably.

"Where were you headed?" Tanis asked Riverwind.

"We were traveling to Haven," Riverwind answered, reluctantly.

"There are wise men there," Goldmoon said. "We hoped they could tell us about this staff. You see, the song I sang-it was true: the staff save our lives.-"

"You'll have to tell us later," Tanis interrupted. "When theses guards don't report back, every goblin in Solace will be swarming up the trees. Raistlin, put out that light."

The mage spoke another word, "_Dumak_." The crystal flickered and died.

"What'll we do with the bodies?" Caramon asked, nudging a dead goblin with his booted foot. "And what about Tika? Won't she get into trouble?"

Sakura felt guilty immediately for possibly getting the nice red-haired lady in trouble. "Leave the bodies," Tanis ordered. "And hack up the door. Sturm, knock over a few tables. We'll make it look as if we broke in here and got into a fight with these fellows. That way, Tika shouldn't be in too much trouble. She's a smart girl-she'll manage."

"We'll need food," Tasslehoff stated, running into the kitchen while the rest created the break in scene.

"Well?" said Sturm. "Now what? Where are we going?"

Tanis hesitated, options apparently being thought over in his mind. "We will travel north," he said, finally. "We will escort these two until we come to the crossroads, then we can decide what to do from there. They can go on southwest to Haven, if they wish. I plan to travel farther north and see if the rumors about armies gathering are true."

"And perhaps run into Kitiara," Raistlin whispered, slyly.

Sakura and Ranma gave confused looks while Tanis flushed. "Is that plan all right?" he asked, looking around.

"Though not the eldest among us, Tanis, you are wisest," Sturm said. "We follow you-as always."

"We are grateful," Goldmoon said slowly. "You risk you lives for us, and we are strangers."

Tanis smiled and clasped her hand. "I am Tanis. The brothers are Caramon and Raistlin. The knight is Sturm Brightblade. Flint Fireforge carries the wine and Tasslehoff Burrfoot is our clever locksmith. You are Goldmoon and he is Riverwind-"

"-And I'm Sakura and that's my brother Ranma-"

"There-we are strangers no longer."

Riverwind headed out the door without a word. "Well…some of us aren't strangers."


	3. Conversations

Author's Note: I'm bbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkkk

Author's Note: I'm bbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkkk! Man, yesterday I got my wisdom teeth pulled and my mouths killing me! *sigh* Oh, well, it was beneficial to you all cause I was bedridden most of the day yesterday and finally wrote this chapter down all on notebook paper. Keep in my I was still drugged by the anesthetics when writing this and the pain killer medicine that kept putting me to sleep, so I hope it makes sense but if it doesn't please forgive me. Heh, heh, I've put a few Japanese words in, not sure if I spelled them right, though. Anyway, as they say, "On with the show!"

Sakura ½

Chapter Three: Conversations

By Delphine

"The difference between a wise man and a fool is the wise man recognizes his mistakes, endeavors to correct them, and tries not to repeat the same in the future. The fool won't even admit to making the mistake in the first place."

-Delphine

"Wind's switched," Tanis told them as he pulled his hood over his head, "There'll be rain by morning." Sakura and Ranma gave each other uneasy glances. This was not a good sign. Shivering lightly at the chilly wind that was blowing around their group, Sakura raised her ki a little to create a shield of heat against the cold. Not far from her, she could sense Ranma doing the same. "We've got to find shelter," Tanis spoke again, "Some place to rest."

"And not freeze our asses off," Ranma finished.

"Ranma!" Sakura gasped in fake shock, "Such language, what would Kaasan say?"

He smiled at her vague mocking of their mother's habits. "Probably threaten me with that katana of hers and them reprimand Ojisan for teaching me to be crude," he answered.

"And then Akane would come, mallet in hand, say, 'Ranma no baka,' and punt you into low Earth orbit," she finished.

"What are you talking about?" Caramon wanted to know.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't ask, just believe that we've had ruff lives."

The large fighter shrugged and left her alone, however his twin didn't. Raistlin stared at her with those golden eyes of his and she stared back. A rose red tint painted her cheeks at the mage's scrutiny. "Tanis-" Tas tugged on the half-elf's cloak. "We could go by boat. Crystalmir Lake's only a short way. There're caves on the other side, and it will cut walking time tomorrow."

"That's a good idea, Tas, but we don't have a boat."

"No problem," Tas said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He looked impish with his small face and sharply pointed ears. _He's enjoying this_, Sakura realized.

"The boat's a good idea," Tanis finally said. "You guide. And don't tell Flint. I'll take care of that."

"Why didn't you want him to tell Flint?" asked Ranma, voicing Sakura's thoughts as they all followed after the kender.

"Now that's something you shouldn't ask," Tanis told him. "Flint hears he'll launch into a tirade that could take the paint off a battle ship at a hundred yards."

"Well from what I've seen he's that way most of the time," Sakura commented.

"True," he admitted, "Just don't let him here you say that."

"Hear what?"

The three turned to find Sturm, Caramon, and Raistlin coming up behind them. "What's the plan?" Sturm asked.

"We're going by boat," the half-elf answered.

"Oh, ho!" Caramon chuckled. "Told Flint yet?"

"No. Leave that to me."

"He must be afraid of water," Sakura whispered to her brother.

The martial artist snorted. "Don't know why, it's not very likely he has a curse like us."

"Well maybe something happened to him to make him afraid of water like we're afraid of c-c-ca-felines," she said, stumbling over that hated word.

"I suppose that's possible," Ranma admitted, "but somehow I doubt it rivals being wrapped in fish sausages and thrown into a pit of starving cats, several times." The brother and sister duo shivered as they remembered that horrible experience when they were only six years old.

"Who did that?" asked a soft, feminine voice. Startled, the Saotome twins watched as Goldmoon approached them, Riverwind close behind. A stricken look was on her lovely face.

It was Ranma who answered for Sakura was so furious that she feared that if she said anything she would go into a rant and draw unwanted attention to the companions. Ranma closed his eyes briefly before he said, "By baka no Ojisan."

"Your what?" Sturm demanded.

"They don't know Japanese, Ranma," Sakura told him, "If you hadn't noticed we seem to have been speaking in some deviant of English." This she made sure to say in Japanese so that the others couldn't understand. "And don't ask how or why we have been because I don't know. Just be careful what language you speak in; it'll be beneficial if we can talk without them understanding us all the time and I have a feeling that they are quick studies, especially the mage."

"Speaking of him, what's up with you and the mage. You got a crush or something?" Ranma asked, casually.

Her face turned red. "That's non of your business!" she hissed at him.

"It is if I'm going to be head of the family. I'll have say on who you'll marry." Ranma crossed his arms.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have any say until you marry Akane. When you do then you can start arranging your own marriages."

He paled. "M-m-marry that uncute tomboy?"

Stifling a giggle, she said, "You and I both know its not that she's uncute or a tomboy that's the reason that you don't want to marry. You don't have the same excuses with the other fiancées either." She sighed sadly. "Poor Kaasan, I wonder how she'll take it when she finds out her man among men likes other men." Sakura saw the stricken look on her brother's face. Waving her hands in an innocent manner, she said, "Come on, Ranma, you know I won't say anything. It's your secret and you know I never tell secrets." He nodded slightly. Smirking she added, "Sides with your curse I don't think you can be put in the traditional homosexual category." He gave a pitiful look but didn't reply.

While they had been conversing the others had tried to figure out what they were saying without success, except for Tas who was ahead flitting from shadow to shadow like it was a spy game and Flint who was following the kender, grumbling to himself. Tanis for the most part was awed at the sound of a language he had never heard in his long life. The sounds, dialect, and tone were much more sophisticated and advanced then anything he had ever heard including Raistlin's magic spells and his own native elfin tongue. Raistlin narrowed his hourglass pupil eyes in a manner that reminded Sakura vaguely of Nabiki Tendo, the ice queen of Furikan High. Caramon just scratched his head in confusion. Both Sturm and Riverwind had suspicious looks on their faces that they would shoot at the Saotome twins. Finally, Goldmoon had a curious but harmless look on her face much like she was used to seeing Kasumi Tendo wear, only Sakura doubted the Chieftain's daughter was as clueless as the oldest Tendo girl.

Thinking that standing around when you're a wanted person isn't the best idea she told Ranma to go ahead and translate his answer so they could get out of there. "I'm sorry," Ranma said hastily. "My oneechan, I mean sister, just reminded me that you don't understand our native language."

"And just where, may I ask, are you from?" Raistlin demanded to know.

Ranma's hand curled into a fist in anger at the mage's rudeness. Fearing a fight, Sakura place her hand on her brother's, sending calming thoughts through their bond. Tanis saw this as well and said, "Questions can wait until we get to a place to rest." His reasoning was sound for everyone was weary to some point. The Plainsmen were the only ones who showed no outward signs of fatigue for their pride kept'em from acting weak in front of strangers. The red robed mage however leaned heavily on his staff with an occasional dry cough racking his frail body. Caramon looked concerned at his brother.

"Let me help you, Raist," Caramon whispered. Raistlin shook his hooded head and flinched away from his twin's touch. The big warrior shrugged and dropped his arm.

"Why does he put up with that?" Tanis asked, softly.

"Family. Ties of blood," Sturm said wistfully.

"He may put up with that but I won't," Sakura stated, firmly. Before Ranma or anyone else could stop her, she had already rushed over to the mage and had him leaning against her with her left hand wrapped firmly around his waist.

"I don't need your help," he rasped at her.

"Well you're getting it anyway, honey," she said taking up Ranma and her best friend's favorite nickname for people. "Now be good and corporate or I'll carry you over my shoulder."

"And she would, too," Ranma added.

"Me thinks it not wise to anger a mage, m'lady," Sturm warned, glancing at the fuming Raistlin. "He might turn you into something."

The pig-tailed boy snorted as he tried to keep from laughing. "My sister knows a thing or two about magic, courtesy of the old crone."

"He means Cologne"-Sakura glared at her twin-"She's three hundred years old, you could give her a little more respect that you do."

"I do."

"You do not," she shot back, "Why do you think she's always hitting you over the head with her cane."

Ranma opened his mouth to reply but Tanis cut him off. "As fascinating as this conversation is, I think it would be wise to get going before we attract any unwanted attention." Then without anymore words he left, heading after Tas and Flint. Silently, the others followed, with Sakura helping an exhausted Raistlin and Caramon hovering near by. The red robed mage was incredibly grateful for the darkness that kept the blush on his face, caused by the close proximity of a woman's body, unnoticeable. Too bad he couldn't hide his body's reactions from himself just as easily.


	4. Water, Water Everywhere

Sakura ½

Sakura ½

Chapter Four: Water, Water Everywhere

By Delphine

They soon left the vallen wood trees of Solace and entered the pine forest surrounding Crystalmir Lake. Sakura heard muffled shouts far behind them through the use of her highly sensitive ears. Apparently Tanis' elf heritage made his hearing far more sensitive then the average human's for he too could hear the shouts. "They've found the bodies," he stated for those who had not been able to pick up the commotion. To all but Sakura, Tasslehoff seemed to materialize out of the darkness right beneath the half-elf's nose.

"The trail runs a little over a mile to the lake," Tas said, "I'll meet you where it comes out." He then disappeared back into the darkness.

"Where's the kender?" Flint grumbled as they continued to plunge through the forest.

"Tas is meeting us at the lake," Tanis replied.

"Lake?" Flint's eyes widened in alarm, confirming Sakura and Ranma's theory of the dwarf being afraid of water. "What lake?"

"There's only one lake around here, Flint," Tanis said. It looked to Sakura as if he was trying to keep himself from smiling. "Come on. We'd better keep going."

Sakura was forced to move closer to Raistlin as the dwarf shoved past her, much to the mage's chagrin. "I thought we were just going to lie low in the woods for while," Flint complained.

"We're going by boat," Tanis said without slowing down.

"Nope!" Flint growled. "I'm not getting in any boat!"

"That accident happened ten years ago!"-Exasperation could be heard in the half-elf's voice-"Look, I'll make Caramon sit still," Tanis promised.

"Absolutely not!" the dwarf said flatly, "No boats, I took a vow."

"So it was a boating accident," Ranma whispered to his sister.

Raistlin heard him as Sakura was practically carrying him. "My dumb giant of a brother," he explained in his raspy voice, "stood up in the boat and ended up turning over the whole thing over. Bah! He was trying to catch fish with his bare hands." The red-robed mages voice dripped with disgust at the mention of his brother.

His disdain for his twin didn't really bother Sakura that much. It was her observation that not all twins, or siblings for that matter, were close as she and Ranma. But even if Raistlin did deny it, she could see and feel the bond inherent in twins between him and Caramon. To deny ones twin was like denying a part of ones-self, simply it hurt. Unlike the rest of the group, Sakura knew that Raistlin loved his brother. She could feel the darkness of his soul that was kept at bay by his bond with the inherently good Caramon.

"Tanis," called Sturm, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. "Lights."

"Blast!" The half-elf turned to see lights glittering through the trees. He looked at Sakura. "I'm afraid we're going to have to move faster, Sakura. Maybe Caramon-"

She shook her head. "I've got it." Mush to Raistlin's surprise and the others amusement, Sakura picked him up like the groom that was to take his new wife across the threshold of their new home. Even though the mage protested of this treatment, the group did move faster and so he made no real move to escape from her hold. Eventually, they stopped as they reached the dark expanse of Crystalmir Lake.

"Where's Tas?" Tanis asked, his voice low.

"There, I think." Caramon pointed at a dark object floating close to shore. A red moon and a silver one bathed the lake in molten silver and blood red.

"What wonderful targets we're going to make!" Sturm said irritably.

Sakura saw Tanis pick up a rock and throw it into the water. The splash acted like a beacon, as Tas propelled the boat to shore. "You're going to put all of us in one boat!" Flint said in horror. "You're mad, half-elf!"

"It's a big boat," Tanis pointed out.

"No! I won't go. If it were one of the legendary white-winged boats of Tarsis, I still wouldn't go! I'd rather take my chances with the Theocrat!"

Tanis, ignoring the fuming dwarf, motioned to Sturm. "Get every-one loaded up. We'll be along in a moment."

"Don't take to long," Sturm warned, "Listen."

"I can hear," Tanis said grimly. "Go on."

"What are those sounds?" Goldmoon asked the knight.

"Goblin search parties," Sturm answered. "Those whistles keep them in contact when they're separated. They're moving into the woods now."

She nodded and turned to Riverwind. Interest lost, Sakura looked elsewhere until she heard Goldmoon shout sharply. "_Riverwind, gue-lando_!" Whatever she said caused Riverwind to scowl in anger. He stalked off to the boat without a word.

"Can I do anything to help, lady?" Sturm asked gently.

"No," she replied sadness in her voice. "He rules my heart, but I am his ruler. Once, when we were young, we thought we could forget that. But I have been 'Chieftain's Daughter' too long."

"Why doesn't he trust us?" Sturm asked.

"He has all the prejudices of our people," she answered. Her eyes glanced back. "Tanis cannot hide his elven blood beneath a beard. Then there are the dwarf, the kender."

"And what of you, lady? Why do you trust us? Don't you have the same prejudices?"

"When I was a girl, I was a princess of my people. I was a priestess. They worshipped me as a goddess. I believed in it. I adored it. Then something happened-" She fell silent.

"What was that?" he prompted.

"I fell in love with a shepherd," Goldmoon answered. She glanced at Riverwind, sighed, and walked to the boat.

Caramon, Raistlin, Ranma, and Sakura reached the water's edge. "I'll hold her steady," Caramon told them and the approaching Goldmoon and Riverwind. Without effort the Saotome twins hopped into the boat, Sakura still holding Raistlin. She set him down; he huddled in the aft part of the boat as he shivered from the cold. The Plainsmen moved to sit in the stern, behind Tasslehoff. Caramon turned to Sturm as the knight drew near. "What's happening back there?"

"Flint says he'll burn before he'll get in a boat—at least he'll die warm instead of wet and cold."

"I'll go up and haul him down here."

"You'd only make things worse. You were the one that nearly drowned him, remember? Let Tanis handle it—he's the diplomat." Caramon nodded. Everyone waited in silence; the only sound was Raistlin's uncontrollable cough and shivering. Without a word, Sakura moved to sit by him. She placed her hand on his back and gently rubbed in soothing motions. Mysteriously, his coughing quieted and his shivering stopped.

Ranma caught his sister's gaze. "You shared your _ki_ with him," he accused in Japanese.

"So what? He needed the help," she shot back in the same language, quieting him. _Ki_ is life energy. A true martial artist could use ones ki to help heal, increase speed, stamina, power, and use as energy blasts.

"I'm going up there," Sturm said finally. "Those whistles are getting closer. We don't dare take anymore time." But at that moment he, and the rest, saw Tanis shake hands with the dwarf, and begin to run toward the boat alone. Flint stayed where he was, near the edge of the woods. Sturm shook his head. "I told Tanis the dwarf wouldn't come."

"Stubborn as a dwarf, so the old saying goes," Caramon grunted, shaking his head sadly. "And that one's had one hundred and forty-eight years to grow stubborner. Well, we'll miss him, that's for certain. He's saved my life more than once. Let me go get him. One punch on the jaw and he won't know whether he's in a boat or his own bed."

Tanis heard the last comment as he approached. "No, Caramon," he said. "Flint would never forgive us. Don't worry about him. He's going back to the hills. Get in the boat. There are more lights coming this way. We left a trail through the forest a blind gully dwarf could follow."

"No sense in all of us getting wet," Caramon said, holding the side of the boat. "You and Sturm get in. I'll shove off."

Both got in, the warrior pushed the boat out into the lake. He was up to his knees in water when they heard a call from the shore. "Hold it!" It was Flint, running down from the trees. "Hang on! I'm coming!"

"Stop!" Tanis cried. "Caramon! Wait for Flint!"

"Look!" Sturm half-rose, pointing. Lights had appeared in the trees, smoking torches held by goblin guards.

"Goblins, Flint!" Tanis yelled. "Behind you! Run!" The dwarf never questioning, put his head down and pumped for the shore, one hand on his helm to keep it from flying off. "I'll cover for him." He unslung his bow. Between Tanis cover fire, Flint made it to the lake, plunged in and nearly drowned. Fortunately, Caramon hauled him up. Soon all were on the boat.

Goblins shot arrows at them. "Goblin target practice tonight," Caramon muttered, "We show up beautifully against the water."

"Take cover!" Tanis warned as he noticed Raistlin sitting up. The mage, scowling, slipped his hand into a pouch on his belt. Sakura caught an arrow before it could strike Raistlin in the chest. He didn't react. Tanis started to pull the mage down.

"Don't" Sakura hissed, "he's casting." The half-elf gritted his teeth but obeyed. Sakura may have been trained in a different type of magic than the one in this world, but she had a feeling that some of the basic rules were the same. Disturbing a casting was strictly a no-no, the caster could unwillingly miscast the spell with disastrous consequences.

Raistlin lifter his thin frail hand and allowed the spell component he had taken from his pouch to fall slowly from between his fingers onto the deck of the boat. Sand, Sakura realized. "_Ast tasarak sinuralan krynawi_," he mummered and then moved his right hand in an arc parallel to the shore. One by one, the goblins on the land dropped their bows and toppled over. Goblins farther a way howled in rage and ran forward. But by that time, Sturm's powerful strokes had carried the boat out of range.

"Good work, little brother!" Caramon said heartily. Raistlin blinked and seemed to return to the world, then the mage sank forward. Sakura caught him, holding him in a way that looked suspiciously like a hug. Tanis looked like he wanted to say something but a glare from her silenced him. Tired, Raistlin didn't protest when she sat down or when she had him lay his head in her lap. He stared up at her face with he gold iris, hourglass pupil eyes, actually looking at her as the moons lit up her concerned face. His eyes widened at something he saw. With confusion, Sakura watched as the mage reached up with his pale hands and traced her facial features. "What are you?" he demanded, his face hardening as he withdrew his hands and sat up.

"I'm human, of course!" she said a little too panicky.

His eyes narrowed at her blatant lie. "You do not age," he stated.

Sakura gulped as she noticed the rest of the group starring at her. "Uh…"

So she was forced to explain how Ranma and she had been on a training trip and come across the dreaded Cursed Springs of Sorrow, she translated it for their benefit. "Ranma fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl-" To demonstrate she splashed her brother with a handful of cold lake water.

"What you do that for?" spluttered Ranma as SHE wrung out Her hair.

Goldmoon spoke the whole group's mind. "Oh, my…"


End file.
